The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1
(ready for a Crisis, folks? I sure am.. as you are aware New Kids On The Block is rapidly approaching and I want this event to be big (I mean it's pretty major when you think on it.. Earth is about to get a large increase in superhuman beings). I paved the way with Operation: SIM and decided that it went so well I'm going to make a Crisis event to tie into it, just like Operation: SIM it is before New Kids On The Block (in fact it is quite soon after Operation: SIM, as you shall see..) '') Prologue SIM stood silently, observing the endless stream of data that made up the alien realm of the V-Net, she was amazed at how quickly things had returned to normal.. it was almost impossible to tell that a mere few months ago the V-Net had almost been taken over by a madman intent on extermination all of humanity. SIM could barely believe it herself as she watched several avatars head towards a portal with pitchforks - only to bounce off as she quickly blocked them from the server "..trolls.." she muttered quietly, flicking her tail as she rolled her eyes and pulled up a floating board: typing in a few commands. As she did so it only took a few moments for her to notice she had a new message waiting, curiously she clicked on it and blinked as a projection appeared before her of an overweight male with what appeared to be a blonde wig, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform: an unsettling smile fixed on his face as he spoke. "..my dearest SIM, if you have recieved this message I just want to congratulate you on a most impressive display of heroism.. indeed it brings a tear to my eye to see such teamwork.. such dedication.. such devastating violence.. oh yes.. it was beautiful.. the way you crushed that overly angsty Snieller.. hehehe.. oh yes.. "poor me! poor me!".. bah! who needs him? anyways.. I was wondering if you and your little friend would like to come visit me some time.. I'd be ever so grateful for your company..". SIM blinked once more as the projection faded and she shook her head, only to suddenly freeze as a feeling of dread suddenly washes over her - "..your little friend" - "..oh my gosh, Thirteen!" she squeaks and begins typing rapidly into the board. Chapter 1 - The Invitation The scene switches to a typical day in the same futuristic city as before, only due to a heightened police presence over the last few months the streets are largely cleared off the gangs that once littered the streets and for the most part people simply went about there business without question.. ('OOC: join below if you wish to join, old and new are welcome - for those wondering a Crisis Event is like a saga but not as large-scale (basically a storyarc that takes several parts to complete) ') Thirteen made his way through the streets aimlessly. His hand was tightly clenched around the V-Monitor that SIM gave him some time ago. ''"It hasn't been too long... but something is amiss here, I can feel it." Thirteen thought to himself. "...I'll definitely find out what it is... I have a knack for running into trouble. Hm... it would be nice to visit SIM... she's probably busy though..." Suddenly a figure appears next to Thirteen, being instantly recognizable as SIM - however she has covered herself with a trenchcoat and hat in a (failed) attempt at disguise: "..Thirteen? ..Thirteen.. we need to talk.. something is wrong.. I need you to.." the figure begins only to crackle and fade like a projection that has broken down, being replaced almost instantly by the projection of an overweight human male with a blonde wig, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform. "..dreadfully sorry about that, SIM has been most unpleasant all of a sudden - I can't imagine why.. all I wanted was to invite you two to a little party.." the figure speaks, disturbingly jolly. "...who the hell are you?" Thirteen asked. "..isn't it obvious? I'm a secret admirer! hehe.. I mean, come now.. you and SIM.. you're heroes.. saving all of humanity from the clutches of a crazed madman.. looking death in the face.. ah, yes.. it's all so legendary isn't it? the sort of stuff we'll be telling our grandchildren about.. well.. providing we don't all go violently extinct in the next few generations, of course.." the figure replies, as pleasant as before - yet that perpetual smile on his face is far from comforting, it just looks so unnatural. "I'm no hero." Thirteen said. "I'm just a busy, impulsive person who has a lot on his mind." Category:Story